Jazz night
by emoeyes713
Summary: Fayt misses Maria What happens when he finds her in his room? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Fayt was walking down the halls of a ship, he was thinking of Maria. he was missing her. it wasn't just that he was missing her person, it was her way of making him smile, the smell of her perfume, and eyes. however Fayt was on the other side of the galaxy to see her. he looked out to the Star ocean.

"i hope to see you again, but i will tell you how i fell." said Fayt as he looked out the window. two men passed by and Fayt over heard them talking.

"did you hear about all the people that we had pulled of the ship we are now towing?" said one man.

"yea i heard there was one gal with blue hair. and she was the captain. what happened to the ship again?" said the other. Fayt started to pay attention when he heard the blue hair comment.

"it ran out of fuel after running from a battle with three warships." said the second. Fayt freaked out in his head. then rushed to his quarters.

when he arrived to his quarters the door was oddly locked. he had a key, but he never locked the door to his room. the only thing he had was some games he rented for a couple of days. nothing personal but his close. he opened the door and took three steps before he saw a blur of blue, a tackle to the chest and a lowed squeal of happiness. Fayt's back hit the wall with enough force to put a human shaped dent in the metal wall.

"ahh!" Yelped Fayt as he slammed into the wall. Fayt could hear giggling from his chest area. he looked down to see Maria, hugging him with her full straight. he hair was wet and her body was covered in only a single white towel. Fayt's face turned red once he saw her. he could feel the erection growing in his paints.

"what am i too hideous for you? now that you have been traveling the universe." Maria asked looking up at Fayt for being quiet.

"sorry! i was just shocked. what are you doing her? aren't you suppose to be on the other side of the star ocean?"Fayt asked looking away to try and not feel perverted with Maria dressed the current way she is.

"i was but my ship had a computer malfunction wile in warp drive, and we came out to a huge fire fight. i had the ships navigator send us to the only ship that i knew the coordinates to...yours." said Maria in a more cheerful mood than her normal self.

"are you ok? you seem a little- off." Fayt said giving her a hug back from earlier, now noticing new stitches in her sides, and a bottle of medicine on the self next to some rented games. "Maria."

"yes Fayt." said Maria kissing Fayt on the cheek.

"are you on pain medicine for some injuries you got from your ship?" Fayt had to ask

"maybe." maria asked hopping up and hiding under the covers of Fayts bed leaving the towel behind her.

"you so are." said fay remembering all the times where medicine had made her horny when she needed to be resting.

Fayt took off his shirt and kiss maria on the lips, and continued to kiss more and more passionately as time went on. maria got hold of his belt and ripped it off before he had a chance to get his hands on it. "your ankshis tonight." Fayt laughed at maria's energy. she quickly grabbed fayts arm and pulled him down to her so she could whisper in his ear. "can you turn on some music please?" Fayt looked at her face, she was giving him the puppy dog look. that sad look made him do anything, he knew that she did it to get what she wanted, it worked extremely well. she used it on their first date, to change the plan of splitting the bill to just him paying. "what would you like?" Fayt asked because if he chose, 'the look' would be back. "Jazz!" Maria yelled happily. fayt turned on the computer and had a playlist for jazz music to be playing in the background.

wile fayt wasn't looking Maria yanked down fayts pants. he noticed right away that his paints was gone and turned around, and his full erection slapped Maria in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

"fayt you slapped me with your dick!" maria poutted, before she kissed the tip of his dick.

"maria wouldn't you like this on the bed?" Fayt tried to talk, but maria sucked on his erection.

plesher filled Fayt as her head kept sliding up and down, she started to hum as she sucked on him. Fayts head pulled pack in plesher, his breathing felt thin, he vision became blurry,his muscles tensed up. then at at once his muscles expanded and contrasted in a colosel wave of plesher, he felt his arms and legs lock away from movement. then he relaxed. his body was limp and his breathing heavy. his eyes sight was dim as sound faded. then slowly it came back; sound, sight, feeling, and smell. then he saw Maria on the bed her hands between her legs begging Fayt to help her.

he walked up to her, and kissed her pashonetly. his hands roamed her shoulders, over her perky breast, then down her stomic, between her legs. he spread her legs her breathing became very heavy, her moaning became louder and louder, he entered. their bodies got warmer and hotter as they continued she could have screamed his name a thousand times, but all he heard was _faster_ then _harder_. all that was happening started to become pitch black but his body kept moveing all sound of jazz and Maria's screams, till he hears nothing. until he came, then everything came back and his body collapsed next to maria who passed out from her orgasm. fayt smiled that he had her and that he wasn't alone. not now nor tomorrow.

* * *

the next mourning.

Maria woke up in a bed. she did not know where she was. she saw that she was nude and pulled the covers above her breast. '_ow my breast are sore, and my waist? what happened? last i remember taking my meidsin.'_ she then herd something behind her. it was a blue haired boy she knows, but he was also nude.

fayt saw her and gave Maria a kiss on the cheek before saying "mourning maria, did you sleep well?"

Maria seemed annoyed for a moment she pinched fayts cheek. "am i dreaming? this cant be real."

"if your dreaming then why are you pinching me?" fayt said rubbing his face where she pinched him. "i love you Maria."

"i love you two fayt. oh and you don't half to wait until im on medication to tell me that, you know."


End file.
